Kuroko Malaikat Pengabul Permohonan
by On-chan
Summary: Apa keinginanmu? Kuroko siap mengabulkannya. / "Aku ingin menjadi bisa lebih bersosialisasi!"/ "Aku ingin menjadi sadis!"/ [Fem!Kuroko, Fem!GOM] Chapter 4 Update!
1. Prolog

**Kuroko; Malaikat Pengabul Permohonan**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-san. On-chan tidak mendapat keuntungan material dengan membuat fanfic ini.**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship,**

 **Rated: K**

 **Pairing (No romance):**

 **Fem!Kuroko dan Fem!GOM**

 **Warning!**

 **AU! OOC! Typo bertebaran, EYD nggak pas, Feel Absurd, gaje, dan kembarannya**

 **\- Di dunia Awan-**

Bruuk!

Kuroko mengempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang tercinta. Rasanya membosankan sebulan tanpa menjalani tugas. Gara-gara masih pemula, ia hanya diberi tugas jika semuanya sudah mendapat tugas dan yang tersisa hanya dirinya. Cih, ia tidak suka malas-malasan. Kuroko hanya ingin mendapat tugas rutin setiap bulan dan bekerja keras untuk mengabulkannya.

Oke, sebenarnya Kuroko itu apa?

Bisa dibilang – Kuroko Tetsuna – itu adalah malaikat pengabul permohonan. Jika ada arwah yang meninggal dengan keinginan sepanjang hidupnya yang belum terkabul, arwah itu akan dibawa ke dunia awan. Kemudian para malaikat pengabul permohonan akan mengabulkan permohonannya, dan arwah itu akan reinkarnasi sesuai keinginannya. Sudah jelas?

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya menjadi malaikat pengabul permohonan?

Entahlah. Dulu Kuroko juga arwah yang memiliki keinginan yang belum tercapai sepanjang hidupnya. Sebelum memasuki gerbang dunia awan, ia ditawari untuk menjadi malaikat pengabul permohonan dan Kuroko menerima tawaran itu karena penasaran. Tapi jika dulu Kuroko menolak, mungkin dia akan menjadi arwah yang akan dikabulkan keinginannya.

Kembali ke Kuroko~

Ia menatap kamarnya yang disediakan oleh Ratu dunia awan. Tidak besar, tidak kecil. Sepanjang menjadi malaikat pengabul permohonan selama 5 bulan, Kuroko baru mendapat 2 tugas dan ternyata hanya keinginan sepele. Kuroko tertidur malas-malasan dengan posisi telungkup. Rambutnya yang berwarna _skyblue_ itu menutupi matanya, membuatnya mengantuk.

Kring.. kringg..

Kuroko tersentak dan segera menoleh pada telepon disudut kamarnya. Ada tugas? Berarti seluruh malaikat pengabul permohonan saat ini sibuk. Kuroko melirik kalender. Yah, bulan XX, musimnya arwah memelas meminta keinginannya dikabulkan. Jadi wajar tumben-tumbennya dia mendapat tugas.

Tanpa diangkat – memang begitu telepon di dunia awan, tak usah diangkat – telepon Kuroko berbunyi, "Kuroko Tetsuna. Kuroko Tetsuna. Kuroko Tetsuna. Ada tugas untuk Kuroko Tetsuna. Arwah seseorang yang pendiam~ Segera temui arwah itu dalam 24 jam. Non-chan disini mengabarkan untuk Kuroko Tetsuna."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar kabar telepon dari Non-chan, malaikat pemberi tugas untuk malaikat pengabul permohonan. Yah, yang ditunggunya tiba juga.

 **To Be Continued** :)

Um.. nggak jelas ya?

Jadi, ini hanya sekedar prolog (yang sulit dimengerti orang, thor…).

Oya, disini Kuroko genderbend. Jadi bayanginnya fem!Kuroko aja ya~

Bocoran sedikit, nanti arwah yang keinginannya dikabulkan adalah anggota fem!GOM.

Salam, On-chan

-xXx-

" _Namaku Ryouko, Tetsuna-san… -"_

" _Ah, jadi begini ceritanya -"_

" _Jadi keinginanmu supaya bisa lebih -"_

" _Kukabulkan lebih -"_


	2. Kise Ryouta

**Kuroko Malaikat Pengabul Permohonan**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-san. On-chan tidak mendapat keuntungan material dengan membuat fanfic ini.**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship,**

 **Rated: K**

 **Pairing (No romance):**

 **Fem!Kuroko dan Fem!GOM**

 **Warning!**

 **AU! OOC! Typo bertebaran, EYD nggak pas, Feel Absurd, gaje, dan kembarannya**

* * *

Suara pintu berdecit terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang malaikat manis yang memakai _dress_ biru cerah selutut dan rompi putih. Penampilan sederhana, itu yang ia sukai. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang tamu apartemennya yang disediakan Ratu Negeri Awan. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya berhenti mencari-cari begitu menangkap seorang gadis dengan mimik memelas bersurai pirang emas tengah duduk disofa.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Ayo kita mulai," Kuroko menghampiri sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki – sudah dijelaskan dichapter sebelumnya – arwah manis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan pembuka yang umum, Kuroko sudah dilatih Non-chan saat pertama kali mendapat tugas.

"Namaku Ryouko, Tetsuna-san.." arwah itu menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Tatap mataku saat bicara, Ryouko-san!" hardik Kuroko.

"A-aku gugup,"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa. Sepertinya kau manis. Aku penasaran dengan mukamu. Angkat wajahmu"

Arwah itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi takut.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ah, jadi begini ceritanya…"

* * *

"Ryouko, sana. Bermainlah sana.." Ryouko yang sedang melamun melihat anak kecil lain bermain tampak kaget

Ryouko kecil, 5 tahun, menoleh pada sang Ibundanya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tidak, Ma.."

"Apa tidak bosan hanya melihat temanmu bermain?" tanya Ibunda Ryouko lagi. Ryouko hanya terdiam. Sang Ibu hanya meninggalkan Ryouko sendiri, sudah penat untuk membujuk Ryouko bermain.

"Hei, Ryouko! Sini, ayo bermain.." ajak seorang anak yang bermain sambil melambai-lambai tangan.

Ryouko tersentak. _Tidak, aku malu…_ cemas Ryouko dalam hati. Dia berharap ada salah satu dari anak itu menggeretnya untuk ikut main, karena ia sendiri malu untuk berjalan kesana. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, kemudian lari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan anak-anak yang bermain tadi dengan heran.

"Kenapa Ryouko-chan tidak mau bermain dengan kita?" bisik salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan hanya dengan kita saja," balas satu temannya.

"Mungkin karena kaya, dia tidak mau main dengan kita yang sederhana."

* * *

"Ryouko, maksud _Sensei_ ini apa?" tanya Mama Ryouko sambil menunjuk rapot anaknya yang dipegangnya.

Ryouko menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan heran, "Apa.. nilai Ryouko kurang bagus, Ma?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Oh, bukan-bukan. Mama puas dengan nilai Ryouko. Tapi lihat!" kening Mamanya berkerut, "Catatan _Sensei_ ini lho, 'Anak ini kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Ryouko juga sering terlihat murung dan hanya memandangi temannya bermain. Saat disapa temannya hanya diam dan justru menoleh, seperti mengacuhkan temannya' dan bla, bla, bla. Mama malas membaca tentang catatan _Sensei_ yang berisi sifat pendiammu setiap tahun!"

"Maafkan Ryouko, Ma.." Ryouko menunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Mamanya sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan omelannya, tapi sedikit menyesal karena telah mengomeli anaknya dan justru membuat Ryouko takut.

Dengan lembut Mama Ryouko mengelus surai pirang sang anak.

"Ryouko, dengarlah. Coba bayangkan, kalau Mama dan Papa sudah meninggal, lalu Ryouko dengan siapa? Soalnya Kakek-Nenek Ryouko sudah meninggal semua, masa tidak malu bergantung pada saudara. Kalau Ryouko punya teman, Ryouko bisa bersama teman kemudian jatuh cinta dan mencari pasangan, bukankah bagus?" nasehat Mamanya.

"Tapi… Ryouko malu, Ma.." Ryouko menundukkan kepala semakin dalam.

"Dengar, Mama akan berusaha lagi untuk mencarikan Ryouko teman lagi.. tapi Ryouko juga berusaha ya!"

* * *

Celakalah benar, saat ini Ryouko sudah umur 52. Sudah menjadi tua. Mamanya sudah meninggal setahun lalu, sedangkan Papanya sudah meninggal sejak umurnya 21. Saat ini, Ryouko sedang sakit-sakitan. Sudah 2 minggu dan tidak sembuh-sembuh. Ryouko sudah memanggil dokter langganannya ke rumah dan merawat Ryouko. Tapi minggu kemarin dokter langganan Ryouko izin pergi ke kampung halaman.

Ryouko termenung. Saat ini ia sedang tidur di kasurnya. Ia tau, ini detik-detik kematiannya. Ia hanya pasrah, apa boleh buat, kan? Andai saja disebelahnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya di rumah sebesar ini, rumah yang sejak kecil ditempatinya.

Ryouko memejamkan mata, ia merasa ini sudah saatnya ia kembali ke alamnya dulu, "Aku.. ingin.. pu.. punya… t.. eman.."

* * *

"Begitu. Dan sampai saat ini.. jasadku tidak ada yang menemukan di dalam rumahku. Tidak pernah ada yang masuk lagi ke rumahku saat Mamaku meninggal. Tidak ada yang tau aku hidup atau tidak. Karena aku sudah tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak umur 40," arwah Ryouko menundukkan wajah.

Kuroko termenung. Seumur hidup tidak punya teman dan jasadnya tidak diketahui orang. Berapa beban orang ini? Walau sangat samar, Kuroko ingat saat hidup dulu ia punya teman.

"Te-tetsuna-san?"

"A-ah, maaf. Jadi apa keinginanmu?" tanya Kuroko sambil melipat tangan dipaha, untuk kembali menjaga image tenangnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi bisa lebih bersosialisasi!" jawab arwah Ryouko dengan lantang.

"Jadi keinginanmu supaya bisa lebih bisa bersosialisasi ya.." Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar.

Arwah Ryouko menatap Kuroko cemas.

.

..

…

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Kukabulkan lebih untukmu, Ryouko-san. Baik, pejamkan matamu,"

Arwah Ryouko segera memejamkan mata. Dan Kuroko segera berdiri dan mulai membacakan mantra kepada arwah Ryouko yang memejanmkan mata dengan tangan mengepal. Kuroko mulai memejamkan mata untuk membacakan mantra untuk arwah Ryouko

"Ryouko, seorang arwah yang tidak punya teman sepanjang hidupnya dan jasadnya tidak diketahui siapapun. Memiliki keinginan untuk bisa lebih bersosialisasi," Kuroko membuka mata dan memerintahkan Ryouko membuka mata.

"Kau akan reinkarnasi dengan sifat yang cerewet, wajah tampan dan kubuat populer. Itu bonus untukmu. Kau akan reinkarnasi menjadi seorang anak disebuah keluarga bermarga Kise. Tetapi sebagai imbalannya, kau akan menjadi lelaki. Pejamkan matamu lagi, aku akan mengayunkan tongkatku supaya kau bisa reinkarnasi,"

Kuroko mulai mengayunkan tangannya, "Ratu Awan, kumohon kabulkan permintaan arwah ini dengan bonusku.."

Sriiing…

"Pergilah menemui tubuh barumu, Ryouko-san.."

~('-')~

\- **Di sebuah SMP Teiko pada jam makan siang** -

"Eh, eh! Dengar ceritaku, ssu! Dulu aku merasa pernah bertemu malaikat manis berambut biru sebahu. Ada yang punya ingatan sepertiku, ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta – seorang pemuda cerewet, tampan dan populer berkat pekerjaan modelnya.

"Namanya?" tanya Aomine Daiki, temannya yang berkulit tan.

"Lupa, ssu!"

"Sepertinya aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya, nanodayo. Tapi aku hanya mengingat sedikit. Tetapi malaikat itu sangat manis dan baik – bu, bukannya aku memuji, nanodayo!" Midorima Shintarou, salah satu teman Kise yang berkacamata dan _tsundere_ ikut menimbrung.

"Hmm~ Sepertinya aku juga pernah, Kise-chin.." kata Murasakibara Atsushi – si titan ungu (?), eh! – yang disusul anggukan Aomine.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan Atsushi! Sepertinya aku juga Ryouta. Kalau tidak salah namanya mirip Tetsuya," ujar Akashi Seijuurou, sang sadis.

"Kurokocchi? Dimana dia, bukankah tadi ikut kita ke kantin?"

"Disini, Kise-kun,"

"Eh? GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kise.

Kuroko sangat sebal pada si pirang itu, tapi tetap menetralkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum misterius, "Sangat mengingat sesuatu,"

* * *

 **To Be Continued :)**

Waa~ Maafkan On-chan kalau tidak memuaskan hati reader sekalian TT/^\TT

On-chan juga mohon ampun karena baru nge-publish seminggu kemudian. Karena ada pelajaran tambahan yang membuat On-chan super duper mega sibuk #alay

Yang terakhir itu, anggap aja tambahan. Lalu kenapa Kuroko jadi manusia juga? Itu akan dijelaskan di episode ending.

On-chan akan berusaha updet setiap minggu~

Semoga tidak mengecewakan!

Tinggalkan jejak ya, _Minna! \_ (^3^)/ Tapi jangan flame TT^TT

On-chan


	3. Akashi Seijuurou

Zruk! Kuroko mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap dinding. Uuh, kenpa bisa sepanas ini? gerutunya dalam hati. Untuk memastikan, dirinya melirik AC dan kipas angin yang sudah menyala. Tapi kenapa Kuroko merasakan panas-panas-panas terus ketika malam hari?

Ini sudah sebulan sejak reinkarnasi arwah Ryouko. Awalnya Kuroko sempat mengira bahwa panas yang selama ini merasuki dirinya saat malam hari adalah hukuman dari Ratu Awan karena Kuroko menggunakan kekuatannya berlebihan untuk mengabulkan arwah Ryouko. Tapi ini sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Masa Ratu Awan belum memaafkannya?!

Tok, tok, tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu apartemennya yag disusul bunyi derap langkah yang mengarah ke kamar tidur Kuroko.

"Selamat ma—GYAA! Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?!" Kuroko menoleh pada sumber suara. Nampak seorang perempuan dengan poni penuh didepan dengan rambut digulung kanan-kiri sedang menggigil.

Kuroko berusaha duduk untuk menyambut tamu malamnya – maksudnya karena perempuan itu datang pada saat tengah malam – itu. " _Sumimasen,_ Non-chan. Ada apa datang tengah malam ke apartemenku?"

Perempuan itu – yang telah diketahui bernama Non-chan (Si malaikat yang memiliki tugas memberitahu tugas kepada malaikat lain, atau merupakan anak Ratu Awan. Ingat, tidak?) – tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Justru sedang menggunakan jaket biru awan Kuroko tanpa izin yang Kuroko gantung dibelakang pintu

"Hehe, _gomen, gomen._ Tidak ada masalah penting sih, aku hanya menyampaikan kiriman buah dari Ibu. Ibuku – Ratu Awan – memintaku untuk memberi buah kepadamu, well, permintaan maaf. Dia berpesan 'Itu merupakan kesalahan Tetsuna. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya sendiri!'. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa iba padamu – walau tidak berkata langsung padaku! – dan memerintahku untuk memberimu ini~" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil mengancungkan keranjang buahnya. "Yang kubawa kekamarmu hanya satu. Masih ada 5 keranjang di ruang tamumu,"

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah siap pada konsekuensinya. Sampaikan terima kasih banyak pada Ibumu, Non-chan," sahut Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

Non-chan tersenyum lembut. "Oya, besok ada arwah yang datang kepadamu, sekalian saja kuberitau sekarang. _Jaa nee~_ "

* * *

 **Disclaimer bisa dilihat diepisode sebelumnya.**

 **Intinya, Kurobas bukan milik On-chan dan hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san.**

 **Fanfic ini juga AU, OOC, Typo sudah merajalela, dan semua saudara dekat maupun jauhnya.**

 **A/N: Slight Ogifem!Aka. TAPI OGIWARA-NYA OOC BANGET!**

* * *

Melirik jam beker. Jam 6 pagi. Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, kemudian berniat tidur kembali -

"… _Oya, besok ada arwah yang datang kepadamu, sekalian saja kuberitau sekarang._ _Jaa nee~_ " – sebelum kata-kata Non-chan terngiang ditelinganya. Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang – dipagi yang cerah ini – dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa kepanasan. Justru dingin teramat sangat. Dengan segera Kuroko mematikan AC dan kipas angin.

Dengan sedikit gontai, Kuroko menyeret dirinya menuju kamar mandi.

~('-')~

Saat ini, Kuroko tengah duduk dengan dress putih selutu tanpa lengan dengan rompi lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan polkadot putih. Kebalikan dari bajunya saat dengan Ryouko. Ia memegang keningnya yang merasa pusing. Mungkin karena stress, kedinginan dan kepanasan yang melebur menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya.

Tok, tok, tok. Kuroko melirik pintu apartemennya yang diketuk, jadi jika ada yang masuk bisa langsung melihat ruang tamu yang saat ini Kuroko duduki salah satu sofanya. Terdengar bunyi decitan pintu,

"Ano, _sumimasen_.."

"Ah, jadi kau arwahnya. Selamat datang.." sambut Kuroko sambil memaksakan diri membuka pintu, walau dirinya sudah merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Bukankah kau Tetsuna-san?" tanya arwah perempuan bersurai merah itu sambil duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Ya. Boleh aku tau namamu dulu?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Se-seiyuurou. Ta-tapi panggil Sei saja," jelas Seiyuurou. Nama laki-laki, padahal perempuan ini manis, pikir Kuroko.

"Apa masalahmu sehingga tidak tenang?" tanya Kuroko lembut.

Wajah Seiyuurou menegang. "Ah, itu. Begini.."

* * *

Aku lemah.

Apakah aku harus selamanya begini? Selamanya menjadi budak teman-temanku? Harus menaati semua perkaaan temanku? Jika tidak, tubuhku akan dilukai. Ditampar, dipukul, ditendang, ditimpuk atau bahkan dilempari sampah beramai-ramai.

" _Ohayou,_ Sei-chan~" seseorang menepuk bahu Seiyuurou dengan keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'buk!'. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu-menahu, mungkin mereka akan dikira seorang teman.

Seperti tersengat listrik statis, Seiyuurou menoleh dengan gemetaran. "O-o-ohayou,Kyuu-sama.."

"Oh-oh-oh, tidak baik gemetaran begitu," Kyuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seiyuurou sambil menyeringai lebar. "Sekalian mati saja!"

"E-eh, _sumimasen!_ Ada yang harus kubantu?" tawar Seiyuurou sambil membungkukkan badan dan berusaha menahan nangis. Pada saat itulah teman-teman Kyuu berdatangan.

"Oh, tentu saja banyak! Belikan 5 pizza!" peritah Kyuu seenakya. Disusul cekikikan teman-temannya.

"Baik.."

* * *

"Ah.. hidupku, kenapa begini?" Seiyuurou mendesah pelan. Tangannya menggendong depan pizza 5 tumpuk.

"Ah, ada apa?" kata seseorang yang tanpa dirinya sadari berada disebelah Seiyuurou.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Memang aku terlihat bagaimana?" tampik Seiyuurou sambil menggeleng keras-keras.

"Bagaimana ya.." pikir orang itu sambil mengetuk dagunya, membuat pose berpikir. "Mungkin menyedihkan. Padahal kau manis," lanjutnya.

Bagai dihantam ribuan palu, Seiyuurou mulai sesegukan. Terlihat orang yang mengomentari Seiyuurou terlihat panik. Ia melanjutkan, "E-eh, bu-bukan! Maksudku kau terlihat lesu!". Percuma, Seiyuurou masih terlihat lesu.

Seiyuurou tersenyum lesu, berusaha membuat orang itu tidak panik lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Oh, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro," sahut Ogiwara sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Seiyuurou menjabat tangan Ogiwara.

"Ng… Kau tidak perlu mengenalku. Panggil aku Seiyuurou saja, Ogiwara-kun," kata Seiyuurou.

"Tidak adil!" Ogiwara menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Kau minta dipanggil Seiyuurou tapi kau sudah memanggilku Ogiwara-kun tanpa persertujuanku!"

 _Drrt, drrt,_ ponsel Seiyuurou berdeering. "Ah, maaf. Aku pergi dulu!" dengan langkah yang berat Seiyuurou meninggalkan Ogiwara. Ogiwara hanya tercengang melihat kepergian Seiyuurou. Tapi kemudian ia menyipitkan mata melihat almamater yang dipakai Seiyuurou.

"Itu.. almamater siswi sekolahku, bukan?" gumamnya.

* * *

"Sei, belikan aku minuman!"

"Aku juga! Roti melon. Nih, uangnya~"

"Aku cola aja!"

"Ih, lambat! Cepat dong, Sei!"

Seiyuurou mempercepat langkah begitu teriakan temannya dari dalam kelas menggelegar. Tangannya menggenggam kuat uang milik temannya yang menitipkan – atau tepatnya menyuruh – pada dirinya untuk dibelikan sesuatu.

Kesatu, membeli minuman dan cola.

Seiyuurou mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya untuk berpikir didepan mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang disediakan sekolahnya. Ia memasukkan uang lalu menekan tombol untuk mengeluarkan cola. Sekarang tinggal satunya lagi, hng.. bukankah teh bagus juga? Lagian temannya hanya memberinya uang yang hanya cukup untuk dibuat membeli teh.

Kedua, membeli roti melon.

Seiyuurou memandang tanpa berkedip gerombolan siswa yang berebut roti-roti itu. Apakah bisa? Dengan memberanikan diri, Seiyuurou ikut berdesak-desakan dengan siswa lain. Saat sudah sampai didepan etalase roti melon, ternyata rotinya masih tersisa satu. Saat Seiyuurou akan mengambilnya, ternyata ia didahului oleh seorang siswa bersurai coklat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang.

"Hei, ada apa?" Seiyuurou terlonjak dan menoleh kepada siswa yang membeli roti tadi.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Ogiwara memiringkan kepala melihat Seiyuurou yang tampaknya kaget mendapati dirinya berada disampingnya. Memangnya hawa keberadaannya setipis tokoh utama difandom Kurobas itu?

"Kenapa kaget?" tanyanya.

"A-aku baru tau Ogiwara-kun satu sekolah denganku.." jawab Seiyuurou. "Dan, tiba-tiba Ogiwara-kun ada disampingku! Jelas itu membuatku kaget,"

Ogiwara terkikik melihat Seiyuurou menggembungkan pipinya. Seiyuurou sendiri merasa Ogiwara tidak seperti Kyuu dan teman-temannya, makanya ia merasa nyaman dengan Ogiwara.

"Ah.. ano, Ogiwara-kun. Itu.." Seiyuurou memandangi roti melon yang saat ini ada digenggaman Ogiwara. Ogiwara sendiri sepertinya paham maksud Seiyuurou. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya untuk berpikir.

"Bagaimana ya. Boleh saja sih, tapi.. aku makan apa?"

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa.." tanpa pikir panjang, Seiyuurou berlari meninggalkan Ogiwara. Ia bisa mendengar Ogiwara yang meneriakkan namanya, tapi ia terus berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Seiyuurou tau ini bukan salah Ogiwara, tapi entah kenapa lagi dirinya merasa ingin menangis.

"Seiyuurou! Tunggu!" Ogiwara yang mengejar Seiyuurou, akhirnya sukses mencekal tangan Seiyuurou.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kalau kau selapar itu, kau boleh mengambilnya," tanya Ogiwara. Tapi Seiyuurou tetap tidak menoleh, justru malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ogiwara-kun.. asal kau tau.. hiks, aku ini budak teman-temanku. Jadi, hiks, jangan berteman denganku," suara Seiyuurou terdengar bergetar. Ogiwara tercengang dan perlahan melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Seiyuurou. Sebenarnya ia tercengang bukan karena pernyataan Seiyuurou, tapi ia baru pertama kali menangisi perempuan. Jadi ya, kayak shock gitu /eaa :v

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah. Maupun temanku presiden ataupun pemulung, asal aku bisa membahagiakannya, aku sudah menganggapnya teman," Ogiwara berjalan kedepan Seiyuurou dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Nih, ambil saja rotinya. Aku akan meminta temanku membagi ," Ogiwara menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan melanjutkan "Sebagai gantinya, besok kau harus membuatkanku bekal dan menemaniku makan siang di atap. Bagaimana?"

Seiyuurou mengusap matanya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja mau. Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun.."

* * *

Seiyuurou membuka pintu atap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada atap sekolahnya yang luas. Dan menemukan Ogiwara yang sedang tertidur disudut atap. Seiyuurou berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ogiwara-kun.." panggil Seiyuurou sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ogiwara. Tetap saja Ogiwara tidak bangun. Diam-diam Seiyuurou memandangi wajah Ogiwara dari dekat.

"Sebenarnya dia tampan juga," kata Seiyuurou sambil mengusap pipi Ogiwara. "Bangun Ogiwara-kun,"

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Ogiwara terbuka. Kemudian menegakkan diri dan mengucek matanya. "Ah, Seiyuurou sudah datang. Maaf aku tertidur,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bekalnya," Seiyuurou menyodorkan dua tumpuk kotak makan sambil tersenyum. "Yang pertama untukku dan yang kedua untuk Ogiwara-kun,"

"Ah, terima ka-"

BRAAAK!

"SEIYUUROU! KEMANA KAU! KENAPA MALAH PACARAN DISINI, HAH?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBELIKAN PESANANKU?! PERUTKU SUDAH KERONCONGAN!" tiba-tiba Kyuu datang dan mendobrak pintu atap. Seiyuurou hanya menunduk, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran.

BUAK! Kyuu -yang merupakan keturunan keluarga yankee – meninju Ogiwara dengan kerasnya.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Seiyuurou berusaha menghampiri Ogiwara, tapi terlambat, Kyuu malah semakin menendang tubuh Ogiwara.

"Jangan mendekat, Seiyuurou!" teriak Ogiwara. Kyuu yang merasa sudah puas menyiksa Ogiwara, menggeret Seiyuurou keluar dari atap.

* * *

"Kemudian, aku digeret ke belakang sekolah. Ternyata disana sudah ada teman-teman Kyuu dan.. – hiks – aku ditindas beramai-ramai. Tadinya mereka tidak tau, - hiks – tapi setelah mereka selesai mengeroyokku mereka merasa aku sudah meninggal. Hiks, dan tubuhku masih ada disana, mungkin karena luas sekolahku sangat luas para guru tidak ada yang tau. Tapi sebelum aku meninggal, aku mendengar teriakan Ogiwara-kun yang memanggilku dari atap," Seiyuurou mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengusap matanya. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko merasa terguncang. Pupil matanya mengecil dan mukanya terlihat pucat.

"A-ano, aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsuna-san. Karena itu mohon kabulkan permohonanku!" mohon Seiyuurou sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Memangnya apa permohonanmu, Sei-san?" tanya Kuroko kalem. Ia kembali menetralkan wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin menjadi sadis!" seru arwah Seiyuurou sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar.

Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya, itu tidak boleh. Permohonan arwah ini buruk. Itu melanggar peraturan yang berbunyi " _hanya boleh mengabulkan permohonan yang baik_ ". Kuroko mengernyitkan alis untuk berpikir.

"Tidak bisa," katanya.

"Eh?"

"Begini saja," Kuroko tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan "Kau akan kubuat absolute supaya disegani orang-orang. Kau juga akan kubuat tampan, cerdas, kaya dan teman-temanmu akan menghormatimu. Bagaimana?"

" _Ha'i!_ " Seiyuurou tersenyum sumrigah.

"Pejamkan matamu," perintah Kuroko. Seiyuuro menurut. Kuroko mendekati Seiyuurou dan berdiri didepannya.

"Seiyuurou, seorang arwah yang semasa sekolahnya selalu ditindas oleh temannya. Memiliki keinginan menjadi anak sadis, tapi berhubung itu melanggar aturan akan kubuat absolute supaya disegani," Seiyuurou membuka mata.

"Kau akan kubuat absolute, tampan, cerdas, kaya dan dihormati teman-temanmu. Itu bonus untukmu. Kau akan reinkarnasi menjadi seorang anak disebuah keluarga bermarga Akashi. Tapi sebagai imbalannya kau akan kubuat menjadi lelaki. Pejamkan matamu lagi, aku akan mengayunkan tongkatku supaya kau bisa reinkarnasi,"

Kuroko mulai mengayunkan tangannya, "Ratu Awan, kumohon kabulkan permintaan arwah ini dengan bonusku.."

Sriingg..

"Pergilah menemui tubuh barumu, Sei-san,"

~('-')~

 **\- Di sebuah SMP Teiko pada saat makan siang –**

"Eh, eh! Dengar ceritaku, ssu! Dulu aku merasa pernah bertemu malaikat manis berambut biru sebahu. Ada yang punya ingatan sepertiku, ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta, teman Akashi yang tidak bisa diam.

"Namanya?" tanya Aomine Daiki, temannya yang berkulit tan.

"Lupa, ssu!"

"Sepertinya aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya, nanodayo. Tapi aku hanya mengingat sedikit. Tetapi malaikat itu sangat manis dan baik – bu, bukannya aku memuji, nanodayo!" Midorima Shintarou, salah satu teman Akashi yang berkacamata dan _tsundere_ ikut menimbrung.

"Hmm~ Sepertinya aku juga pernah, Kise-chin.." kata Murasakibara Atsushi – si titan ungu (?), eh! – yang disusul anggukan Aomine.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan Atsushi! Sepertinya aku juga Ryouta. Kalau tidak salah namanya mirip Tetsuya," ujar Akashi Seijuurou, sang absolute.

"Kurokocchi? Dimana dia, bukankah tadi ikut kita ke kantin?"

"Disini, Kise-kun,"

"Eh? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kise.

Kuroko sangat sebal pada si pirang itu, tapi tetap menetralkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum misterius, "Sangat mengingat sesuatu,"

 **To Be Continued :)**

* * *

 **A/N: AAKH! Ini updatenya lambat banget~ On-chan minta maaf karena panjang banget. Selanjutnya akan On-chan usahakan nggak telat! Makasih buat yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa jejaknya~**

 **Selanjutnya mungkin Aomine-kun~**

 **On-chan.**


	4. Aomine Daiki

Non-chan menyeruput _vanilla shake_ -nya, sore ini mereka – Non-chan dan Kuroko – sedang berada di café dunia Awan. "Kuroko, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu berlebihan untuk yang kedua kalinya!" titahnya.

Kuroko menatap Non-chan datar seperti biasa, tapi tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti penderitaan mereka, Non-chan. _Sumimasen._ " jawabnya.

"Kau pikir semua malaikat tidak mengerti perasaan arwah-arwah yang mereka tangani?" Non-chan mendengus jengkel dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mereka tau. kata Kuroko dengan entengnya.

"Oke-oke. Aku selalu kalah jika berdebat denganmu. Tapi Kuroko, aku berkata begitu karena aku menyayangimu, kau sudah seperti adikku. Jadi menurutlah!" nasehat Non-chan. "Atau kau yang merupakan malaikat pemula melanggarnya sebanyak 5 kali, kau akan dilenyapkan."

Kuroko tau, dan memilih untuk bungkam. Non-chan yang merasa sebagai pembuat suasana mencekam ini memilih untuk memulai topik baru.

"Hei, kau tau? Tentu tidak, bodohnya aku. Ternyata Ibu punya 2 anak~" suasana mencekam disekeliling Kuroko menghilang, ia mulai menyimak kelanjutan perkataan Non-chan.

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan begitu, Non-chan?" tanya Kuroko.

Non-chan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa canggung, seperti bingung 'mau cerita atau tidak, ya?'

"Aku menyelinap ke kamar Ibu," Non-chan memulai ceritanya. "Saat itu aku masuk ke perpustakaan bawah tanah Ibu yang pintu masuknya saja dibawah kasur Ibu. Aku bersusah payah menggeser kasur raksasa Ibu supaya bisa masuk ke perpustakaan rahasia itu. Rahasiakan keberadaan perpustakaan itu, ya! Disana banyak sekali rak-rak besar berisi berkas penting."

"Aku duduk-duduk disana sambil membereskan beberapa berkas yang berantakan. Dan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan salah satu kertas dikolong rak buku yang kecil. Ternyataa.."

"Ternyata?" Kuroko bertanya antusias, walau ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Dibawah rak itu masih ada pintu kecil, hanya ¼ meter. Aku masuk kedalamnya, dan menemukan banyak sekali album foto. Didalam album foto itu selalu ada 3 orang, Ibu, aku dan.. seorang bayi bersurai _skyblue_."

* * *

 **Disclaimer bisa dilihat diepisode sebelumnya.**

 **Intinya, Kurobas bukan milik On-chan dan hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san. Disini adengan terakhirnya terinspirasi dari Auntumn in Paris. Auntumn in Paris hanya milik Ilana Tan. Bukan milik On-chan juga~**

 **Fanfic ini juga AU, OOC, Typo sudah merajalela, dan semua saudara dekat maupun jauhnya.**

 **A/N: Ada pairingnya :v yaitu… Male!MomoFem!Ao**

* * *

Sesaat sebelum keduanya berpisah di cafe, Non-chan mengembalikan jaket Kuroko yang dipinjamnya dan mengabarkan bahwa ada arwah yang akan datang kembali pada disinilah permasalahannya, Kuroko Tetsuna yang biasanya rajin sekali itu justru bangun terlambat. Tadi malam ia mimpi buruk mengenai masa lalunya saat di bumi. Justru sang arwah yang datang itu membangunkannya, jadi Kuroko tidak sempat mandi. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama si arwah dan hanya mengenakan piyama dan jaket yang kemarin dikembalikan Non-chan.

" _Sumimasen,_ telah membangunkanmu. Seharusnya aku lebih bersantai dulu sebelum kesini." sang arwah membungkukkan badannya sesaat. Kuroko menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar tentunya.

" _Daijobu,_ duduklah. Boleh kutau namamu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Daini. Namaku Daini, Tetsuna-san." Daini segera duduk. Kuroko menatap sang arwah dengan tatapan iri, mungkin karena wajah manis namun tomboy-nya itu bersatu dengan kulit yang putih mulus seperti mutiara.

"Aku tau, Tetsuna-san. Kulitku sungguh indah, tapi dari situlah permasalahanku." kata Daini lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"A-ah, _sumimasen._ Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Jadi.. bisa ceritakan?" tanya Kuroko kalem. Daini mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai bercerita, "Begini.."

* * *

Tokyo, 1 September

15.00

" _Yokatta~_ Daini sudah bangun. Okaa-san dan Otou-san menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Gadis itu, atau perkenalkan bernama Daini, berpikir dirinya harus tersenyum – sekecil apapun. Tapi bibir keringnya menghalangi dirinya untuk melakukan hal sederhana itu. Okaa-san-nya yang tanggap segera memberi Daini segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih, Okaa-san. Otou-san menungguku? Memangnya dimana Otou-san?" tanya Daini.

"A-ah. Otou-san.. dia, baru saja membayar perawatanmu. Tapi baru saja ia pergi dengan istri barunya.."

"Eh?"

BRAAK! Kamar rawat Daini terbuka lebar. Nampak seorang pria berambut _smoke pink_ dengan topi hitam miring tengah membawa sebuket bunga.

"Satsu-kun! Jangan banting pintu sekeras itu!" Okaa-san berkacak pinggang sambil memasang ekspresi tidak suka. "Untung Daini sudah bangun. Jadi dia tidak kaget."

"Kata siapa coba." celetuk Daini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar.

Satsu menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Ehehe~ _Gomennasai_ Daika-san~Aku buru-buru, ingin segera sampai disini. Aku masih harus latihan basket. Dai-chan, terima kasih data tim lawannya ya~"

"Oh ya, Okaa-san lupa. Daini manager klub basket, ya?" tanya Okaa-san.

"Yot." sahut Daini seadanya.

Satsu yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di pintu berjalan mendekati Daini dan meletakkan buket bunga ke meja samping Daini. Ia mengambil kursi lain dan memposisikan diri duduk disamping Daini.

"Bagaimana? Merasa baikan?" tanya Satsu sambil melipat tangan diatas ranjang Daini. Sebagai jawaban, Daini meringis. "Mana mungkin!"

"Tetapi setidaknya, Okaa-san rasa dengan adanya Satsu bisa menambah semangat Daini." sahut Okaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Nyeh, mana mungkin." tampik Daini sambil tertawa 'kheh.. kheh.. kheh..'. Berlawanan dengan Satsu yang mulai memerah.

"Oh ya, Okaa-san ambil bubur dulu ya. Sudah jam makan Daini."

Daini melirik Satsu yang diam. Maniknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit melihat wajah Satsu memerah, meski lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya dengan topi yang ia gunakan.

"Oi, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sakit juga.." kata Daini. Wajah Satsu segera kembali normall dan menoleh kea rah Daini.

"Tidak mungkin! Dasar Dai-chan." gerutu Satsu.

Lalu keduanya kembali diam. Satsu melihat kulit putih Daini yang mulus, dan wajahnya yang manis tapi terkesan _cool._ Daini yang merasa diperhatikan, cemberut dan menegur Satsu,

"Aku tau kau kasihan karena aku terkena penyakit ini. Tapi setidaknya jangan me- " –ZRUUUK!

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan. Leluconmu hambar sekali! Jangan pura-pura pingsan. Bangun Daini! Dokter, tolong!"

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Daika-san. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Daini." ujar Satsu sambil mengusap mukanya frustasi. Kini ia sedang duduk diluar kamar rawat Daini dengan Okaa-san Daini.

"Ini bukan salahmu Satsu." tampik Okaa-san.

"Tapi-"

"Kau mau tau kenapa Daini bisa terkena kanker kulit?"

"Eh?" alis Satsu terangkat satu.

"Saat itu Daini izin padaku bahwa dia akan ke rumah temannya dan aku mengizinkannya. Disana.. hiks.. oh ya, ampun, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.. maafkan aku Satsu-kun.. "

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak bisa cerita, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Satsu berusaha menenangkan Okaa-san Daini.

"Tapi ternyata teman-temannya berbuat jahat.. hiks, ya ampun… maafkan Okaa-san Daini.. Daini, daini.. dia diikat dan dijemur dari pagi sampai sore ditengah lapangan basket saat matahari sedang teriknya.. sampai seorang petugas kebersihan menemukannya dan melepaskan ikatannya… hiks.. karena kulitnya itu sangat putih dan karena kejadian itu, dia terkena kanker kulit.."

Satsu terdiam. Dirinya terguncang. Dijemur? Dari pagi sampai sore. Selama itu? Satsu – yang seorang pebasket saja – tidak bisa bertahan selama itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Daini.

"Daika-san, aku sungguh minta maaf." ujar dokter itu dengan mata terpejam dan alis berkerut.

"Ada apa, dokter?" tanya Satsu antusias.

"Penyakit Daini… sudah tergolong sangat parah. **Dia tidak akan tinggal lama lagi."**

* * *

Tokyo, 8 September

12.00

"Dai-chan, ayo bangun. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak bangun. Kenapa? Kau bosan padaku? Kalau kau sudah bangun, aku akan mengajakmu keliling Jepang. Sungguh. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus sembuh ya, Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan, dai-chan.. aku menyayangimu. Bangunlah.. ayo kita main seperti dulu. Hiks, maafkan aku Dai-chan.. maafkan aku, maafkan aku… aku sungguh bersalah.. maafkan aku.."

Satsu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kini matanya telah dipenuhi air mata. Matanya menatap penuh harap kearah mata Daini. Kumohon Kami-sama, sadarkanlah Daini!

Diluar dugaan, mata Daini mengerjap. Tubuh Satsu terlonjak dan duduknya menegak. Perlahan, manik sewarna dengan surainya itu mulai tampak.

"Satsu.. ku-kumohon.. jangan menangis.. Satsu.. sampaikan salamku pada Okaa-san. Aku menyayanginya, aku.. menyesal tidak bisa menjaga… Okaa-san. Okaa-san.. orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku.. sudah merepotkan.. Okaa-san dan kau Satsu. Ini yang terakhir.."

"Tidak, Dai-chan! Jangan bicara begitu!"

"Okaa-san.. dimana? Pasti sedang bekerja.. untuk aku yang menyusahkan ini.. aku sangat sayang Okaa-san.."

"Sampai.. jumpa, Okaa-san. Dan.. Satsu, _daisuki._ "

Kemudian terdengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuat bulu kuduk Satsu meremang. Ia segera menoleh ke arah alat penunjuk detak jantung yang menunjukkan garis lurus.

"Tidak.. Dai-chan!" kali ini Satsu sungguh tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Sebelum ia menoleh kembali, telah menyeruak masuk orang-orang berpakaian putih. Satsu segera keluar untuk mencari Okaa-san Daini dan ternyata orang yang ia cari sedang menangis tersedu-sedan didepan kamar rawat Daini.

"Dai-chan.. kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku.. aku juga… mencintaimu.."

* * *

"Maafkan aku Tetsuna-san.. aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku…" Daini membungkukkan badan sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." sungguh, ini masa sulit bagi Tetsuna. Ia harus menahan tangisannya supaya Daini tidak cemas. "Ja-jadi.. apa permohonanmu Daini?"

"Apapun! Asalkan jangan buat kulitku putih!" Daini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Pejamkan matamu." perintah Kuroko, kemudian berdiri didepan Daini

"Daini, seorang arwah yang berkulit indah, tapi karena itu ia disiksa oleh temannya dan mengakibatkan ia sakit. Memiliki keinginan supaya kulitnya tidak putih seperti dulu."

"Kulitmu akan kubuat gelap tapi.. eksotis? Yah begitulah, keren dan.. kau akan bertemu Satsu kembali nanti. Itu bonus untukmu. Kau akan reinkarnasi menjadi seorang anak disebuah keluarga bermarga Aomine. Tapi sebagai imbalannya kau akan kubuat menjadi lelaki. Pejamkan matamu lagi, aku akan mengayunkan tongkatku supaya kau bisa reinkarnasi,"

Kuroko mulai mengayunkan tangannya, "Ratu Awan, kumohon kabulkan permintaan arwah ini dengan bonusku.."

Sriingg..

"Sampai jumpa kembali… Daini."

~('-')~

 **\- Di sebuah SMP Teiko pada saat makan siang –**

"Eh, eh! Dengar ceritaku, ssu! Dulu aku merasa pernah bertemu malaikat manis berambut biru sebahu. Ada yang punya ingatan sepertiku, ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta, teman Akashi yang tidak bisa diam.

"Namanya?" tanya Aomine Daiki, temannya yang berkulit tan.

"Lupa, ssu!"

"Sepertinya aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya, nanodayo. Tapi aku hanya mengingat sedikit. Tetapi malaikat itu sangat manis dan baik – bu, bukannya aku memuji, nanodayo!" Midorima Shintarou, salah satu teman Akashi yang berkacamata dan _tsundere_ ikut menimbrung.

"Hmm~ Sepertinya aku juga pernah, Kise-chin.." kata Murasakibara Atsushi – si titan ungu (?), eh! – yang disusul anggukan Aomine.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan Atsushi! Sepertinya aku juga Ryouta. Kalau tidak salah namanya mirip Tetsuya," ujar Akashi Seijuurou, sang absolute.

"Kurokocchi? Dimana dia, bukankah tadi ikut kita ke kantin?"

"Disini, Kise-kun,"

"Eh? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kise.

Kuroko sangat sebal pada si pirang itu, tapi tetap menetralkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tersenyum misterius, "Sangat mengingat sesuatu,"

 **To Be Continued :)**

* * *

 **A/N: Wew, telatnya masya Allah :3 On-chan minta maaf /(TT^TT)/**

 **Sebentar lagi UN, jadi On-chan bener-bener baru sempat. Habis sekolah, langsung ikut bimbel. Setiap hari gitu. Siboek banget #alayalay.**

 **Kalaupun ada waktu senggang cuma minggu sama sabtu malam.**

 **Salah episode ini Cuma 1k (-3-)**

 **Episode selanjutnya – emang kapan sempatnya? – mungkin si titan ungu. Kalau si wortel… On-chan lumayan bingung.**

 **Jaa mata ashita~ ^3^**


End file.
